


The Hunters & The Hunted

by that1crazaychik



Category: Supernatural, Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Mystery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-08
Updated: 2019-02-08
Packaged: 2019-10-24 10:02:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 8
Words: 9,451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17702255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/that1crazaychik/pseuds/that1crazaychik
Summary: Sam and Dean find a case in the supernatural hotspot known as "Beacon Hills", while Scott and Stiles try to deal with a rogue werewolf. What happens when their paths cross?





	1. Chapter 1

The moon shone bright in the sky, perfectly illuminating the "Welcome to Beacon Hills" sign. A wolf howled as the Impala rumbled into the shady little town. Dean nudged Sam, who had fallen asleep in the passenger seat.

"Hey Sammy, wake up!" he said. "We're here."

Sam rubbed his eyes and leaned forward in his seat.

"This is Beacon Hills?" he asked, "The supernatural hotspot? It looks like a normal town to me…"

Dean chuckled.

"Yeah, we'll see about that." He said snidely. "For such a normal town they sure have a lot of strange murders… or have you not seen the case file?"

"Yes, yes I've read through the file. It's just that it looks so… peaceful." Sam stared at the Beacon Hills High School as they passed by.

"Well believe me when I tell you Sammy," Dean started. "Every perfect American dream town has it's dark secrets. it just takes the right people to find them and—"

Before he could finish his sentence, a light blue Jeep sped up from behind them and whizzed past.

"What the…" Dean exclaimed, "Hey! Didn't anyone teach that son of a bitch to drive?"

"Oh, calm down Dean." Sam said. "You're getting to be an old man."

"I am not!" Dean said defensively.

They sat in silence for a few moments.

"Am I really?"

* * *

The Jeep squealed past a sleek black Impala.

"Whoah! Careful man." Scott exclaimed, looking back at the car. "That was a nice car. Who was that?"

Stiles laughed.

"Whoever it was, they're obviously not from here." He joked. They continued to speed along the road, towards the Beacon Hills Reserve.

"So what exactly are we doing again?" Scott asked. Stiles sighed.

"Really? I've explained this like a hundred times. C'mon man!" Stiles changed lanes aggressively. "There have been a few murders going on that are very werewolf-esque, and they've been happening in the reserve. So either we've got a rogue Werewolf on the loose or... just a killer wolf. Either way, the night of the full moon is our best chance to catch whoever's or whatever's behind this.''

Scott stared at Stiles blankly.

"God I hate being friends with you…" He said.

"Oh come on. At least I'm not dragging you out to go find a body… which I have totally never done before!" Stiles said. Scott chuckled and Stiles smiled, pressing on the gas and propelling the Jeep forward even faster.

* * *

"So, where are we staying tonight?" Sam asked, looking out the window.

"Oh, we're not stopping yet Sammy." Dean said without taking his eyes off the road.

"What?" Sam exclaimed. Dean glanced over at his brother.

"You read the case Sammy! Attacks at full moon, missing hearts… this is obviously a Werewolf! If were gonna find this sucker tonight's the night. The moon doesn't get much fuller, Sammy!"

Sam sighed as the Impala sped along the streets of Beacon Hills, and right out of town.

"All right then... Where  _are_  we going?" He asked.

Dean stared down at the map he dug out from the case file. "Beacon Hills Reserve. The place with the second most murders in this town."

Sam raised his eyebrows.

"Second?" he asked incredulously. "Where's the first?"

"Believe it or not..." Dean started. "The High School."

Sam sat shocked for one moment.

"This is a weird town..." He said turning his attention back out the window.

* * *

Stiles parked the Jeep just outside the reserve and the two boys tumbled out. Stiles handed Scott a flashlight and the two set off into the forest.

"So?" Stiles asked, waving his beam of light through the trees. "What do your  _wolfie-_ senses say?"

Scott ignored the failed attempt at a Spiderman joke and took a deep breath, immediately regretting his decision to tag along.

"Well… I can definitely smell blood…" He said slowly.

"What?" Stiles seemed shocked. "Where's it coming from?"

Before Scott could answer an ear piercing howl ripped through the night. It was coming from their left.

"C'mon!" Scott said, his eyes flashing red. "Let's go."

"Right behind you!" Stiles exclaimed as he dashed off after Scott.

Soon enough, they arrived in a dark clearing, where only the sounds of growling and snuffling could be heard. The boys hid behind a tree, listening to the creature in the clearing.

"What's it doing?" Stiles asked in a whisper. Scott took another deep breath. Fresh blood.

"I think it's eating something." Scott replied in a whisper.

"Oh god…" Stiles replied, holding back a gag. "Please be a deer, please be a deer, please be a deer-"

"Shhhh!" Scott hushed him.

Suddenly there was a crack of branches from the other side of the clearing and the snuffling stopped.

"What happened?" Stiles asked quickly.

"I don't know…" Scott replied nervously. "I'll check. You stay back here."

"But…" Stiles began to protest, but Scott cut him off.

"Stay here Stiles!" and with that he dashed around the tree. In the moonlight Scott could see a dimly lit figure standing over a limp carcass on the ground. When he stepped into the clearing the creature wheeled around to face him, its blue eyes glowing.

"Oh god…" Scott whispered helplessly. "We're too late."

The creature growled and bore it's fangs at Scott, who defiantly growled in return. Just as a fight was about to break out between the wolves, a shout was heard from the other end of the clearing, scaring the stranger wolf off. Suddenly a bright light blasted onto Scott, who roared in pain and shielded his eyes from the burning light.

"Gotcha!" A voice yelled. A gunshot rang throughout the forest as Scott felt pain burst through his left shoulder.

"Gaaah!" He roared as he fell to his knees, clutching his shoulder. He looked up just in time to see two men with guns and flashlights standing over him. They were tall and well built, dressed in plaid and seriously scary. One of them had short hair and was carrying a pistol, walking defiantly towards Scott. His partner had long hair and was holding a shotgun. He stood back observing the clearing carefully. Suddenly, Scott heard a pistol cock and was soon staring down its barrel.

"Silver…" The short haired gunman said. "Deadly to werewolves… Try eating out someone's heart with this in your brain."

Before he could pull the trigger, however, Scott heard a rustle from behind him. Suddenly, Stiles jumped in front of the gun, with his hands up in front of him.

"Stop!" he exclaimed. Scott was as surprised as the hunter was. In the moment of shock, Stiles grabbed a round contraption out of his pocket. "Try shooting my friend with no sight."

With that Stiles pulled a pin from the contraption and blinding light shot through the clearing. Stiles pulled Scott to his feet and together they fled from the clearing. They ran all the way from the clearing to the Jeep and quickly jumped in. They began driving as soon as they hit the car seats.

"Who the hell were they?" Scott exclaimed as the Jeep flew down the back roads.

"I don't know." Stiles yelped back.

"Why did you jump in front of that gun?"

"I don't know!"

"And where did you get a flash grenade?"

"I don't... Oh, I made it." Stiles answered swerving onto the main road. "In Chemistry…"

"What the hell, man!" Scott exclaimed.

"I get bored easily…" Stiles started defensively. They hit a bump and Scott winced, a cry of pain escaping. Stiles glanced over, and immediately averted his eyes, seeing the wound for the first time.

"Oh my god!" he gagged. "We need to get you to the vet clinic… now!"

And he stepped on the pedal, hurtling the Jeep into the night.

* * *

"What the hell Dean?" Sam exclaimed as he tossed his shotgun into the trunk of the Impala.

"What?" Dean asked, not bothering to stop cleaning his gun.

"He was a kid, Dean. A kid!" Sam grabbed the gun from his brother and threw it in the trunk. "Were you just going to empty a bullet into his brain? His sixteen-year-old brain?"

Dean set his jaw.

"Maybe." He slammed the trunk shut and walked past Sam towards the driver's door. "And how do you know he was sixteen? I mean... you saw it yourself Sam, he wasn't a kid anymore. He was a monster. And that's what we do, we hunt monsters… end of story!"

Dean opened the door and climbed into the Impala and slammed it shut. A moment later the engine roared to life. Sam clenched his fist and reluctantly followed, not finished with the discussion yet. He slammed the passenger door behind him and immediately continued.

"That's not the point Dean and you know it. The point is you almost shot not one, but two potentially innocent teenagers and you feel no remorse?" Sam asked. Dean was silent for a moment.

"No Sam. No I don't. Do you want to know why?" He looked Sam dead in the eyes. "We've seen enough to know that  _things_  with glowing eyes are not the innocent ones. And every life that  _thing_ takes from now on… that's on us Sammy."

With that, he turned his attention back to the road and shifted the car into drive, barreling away from the reserve.


	2. Chapter 2

The sun shone dimly in the morning sky, as if the bright moon from last night stole most of its light. The impala lurched into the small parking lot in front of the sheriff's station. Dean put the vehicle in park and grabbed for the door handle but was stopped when a hand grabbed his arm and pulled him back into his seat. Dean looked over at Sam.

"What?" he asked, a little harshly.

"I want to know what's going on with you." Sam said sternly. Dean tried to laugh it off.

"What? Sammy, there's nothing-"

"Don't bullshit me Dean." Sam cut in, "I don't know what happened last night but that was not you. You're not the type of guy to shoot first and ask questions later; especially when it's a kid you're shooting!"

Dean sighed.

"Sam, listen… I'm just trying to get this job done, hunting what needs to be hunted. Now, you can help me or play therapist, up to you. But I'm going to speak with the sheriff about the pile of dead bodies this town seems to be raking in!"

With that Dean climbed out of the impala and slammed the door behind him, not bothering to wait for Sam, who quickly clambered out after him.

"What about his friend?" Sam called after him. "The one who jumped in front of the gun? He didn't look like anything we hunt."

Dean stopped in his tracks, closing his eyes and remembering the scene from last night. Two naïve, young kids… and he'd pointed a gun straight at them… Dean snapped himself back to reality.

"Look Sam," He started. "I wasn't serious about the whole therapist thing, so can we please just go inside and figure out how to close this case."

Sam stared at his older brother for a second, and then finally gave in.

"Yeah… let's go."

Together they walked into the sheriff's station, suits on and FBI badges ready.

* * *

"Can you take it easy on the pot holes?" Scott complained as he clutched his shoulder. "I may have super healing but it doesn't work that fast."

Stiles swerved harshly to avoid the next pot hole, causing Scott to ram his injured shoulder into the Jeep door.

"Sorry…" Stiles said, keeping his focus on the road.

"Just… hit the pot holes…" Scott said through clenched teeth. They pulled up to the sheriff station and Stiles parked the Jeep crudely. Both boys hopped out and made their way into the station.

"So what exactly are you hoping your dad can help us with…" Scott asked as they burst into the lobby.

"I don't know… maybe he can help us track these rogue hunters, whoever they are. I mean two guys wandering around the reserve… with guns… at night… that's a worthy enough complaint for the sheriff, right?" Stiles resolved.

"Whatever just make it quick. I have an essay I need to write." Scott said.

"Seriously?" Stiles raised an eyebrow. "You got shot last night and you're worried about homework?"

"Yes cause If I don't hand that paper in on time then Mrs. Brundby will shoot me!" Scott replied.

"Fair point…" Stiles concluded.

"Just go!"

Stiles burst into his father's office.

"Dad! I need to talk to you right now."

Stiles stopped immediately in his tracks when he saw that his father already had two visitors.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to interrupt –"

The two men turned around and Stiles felt his entire body freeze as he was struck with a bolt of pure fear. The two hunters they had seen last night in the woods, stood directly in front of him. They were no longer clad in plaid however, nor were they holding shotguns in their hands. They now wore suits and ties, and held FBI badges instead. When they saw Stiles, recognition flared in the men's eyes. They obviously remembered him too. Stiles might have stood, frozen in fear for hours if his dad hadn't interrupted.

"Stiles? I'm a little busy right now… is it urgent?" his father asked, concern lacing his voice.

"Wha…? Oh, um… no, no it can wait. Sorry…" he stumbled. He turned and closed the door behind him as quickly as he could. He walked immediately over to Scott and grabbed his arm, pulling his friend with him.

"This is bad, this is so bad." Stiles said as he casually tried to find a place to hide.

"What? What happened?" Scott asked as they turned the corner into another corridor.

"There's no way they're FBI... no way..." Stiles whispered to himself.

"What? Who is? Stiles what are you talking about?"

"and my dad? What do they want with my dad?" Stiles asked. Scott grabbed his friend by the shoulders and shook him out of his trance.

"Stiles! Speak to me." He exclaimed.

"Right! Sorry…" Stiles shook his head, as if he were trying to wake himself up from a dream. He took a deep breath and explained.

"The hunters who shot you last night, they're in my dad's office right now."

Scott's eyes widened.

"And they have FBI badges…"

That's when Scott started hyperventilating.

"Scott. Scott! Calm down!" Stiles grabbed his friends' shoulders.

"The FBI…  _*wheez*_  are hunting me _*wheez*_." Scott made out. "Why are the FBI hunting me? * _wheez*_ "

"I don't know." Stiles said. "But if you'd calm down and use your super hearing maybe you can find out!"

Scott nodded, calming himself down.

"Okay…"

He focused on the three muffled voices coming from the sheriff's office and listened intently to the conversation.


	3. Chapter 3

The boy ran from the office and slammed the door behind him. Sam and Dean shared a knowing look. They definitely recognized the kid. He was the same one from last night. Dean raised an eyebrow as if to say "Coincidence?"

They sheriff mustn't have noticed.

"Sorry about that… that was just my son." He said tiredly, as if he said that line often.

"Your son?" Dean asked surprised.

"Yeah…" Stilinski chuckled softly. "And yes he is as much trouble as he looks."

Sam and Dean laughed half-heartedly with the sheriff, giving each other knowing looks.

"As for these murders…" Stilinski continued with their conversation. "I thought the FBI had given up on Beacon Hills."

"What makes you say that?" Sam asked.

"Well… it's just that, we've had one of your agents come out here before, Agent McCall, and well… he didn't seem to think there was much the FBI could do for our little town. So tell me… why exactly are you here?" The Sheriff asked suspiciously.

"Well… the FBI has started a project where we are opening many unsolved cases and your little town seems to be the hot spot for them." Sam recovered quickly.

"In fact just recently…" Dean pulled a few documents out of the case file and slapped them onto Stilinski's desk: gruesome photos of several mangled corpses. "You've been dealing with a string of murders – "

"These were confirmed as animal attacks, I don't see how they fit in with your 'unsolved case' project." Stilinski said, crossing his arms defensively.

"C'mon…" Dean smiled slyly, "You tried to write off a string of murders a few years ago as wild mountain lion attacks, but we both know that's not true. What's to say this isn't the same person coming back to finish the job?"

"Look." Stilinski said firmly, leaning over his desk, "I don't mind you guys coming in and helping with a few unsolved cases. Between you and me, I've got my hands full with the shit that goes on in this town. But if you want to  _waltz_  in here and tell me how to do my job, well… you can waltz your ass right back out."

Dean nodded politely and picked the photos up off the desk. "Thanks for your time… sheriff."

As the two of them turned to leave Sam leaned over and whispered to Dean.

"He knows there's something supernatural going on."

Dean replied quickly with a smirk: "You think I don't know that?"

* * *

"Well?" Stiles asked impatiently. Scott shushed him.

"C'mon man I gotta know. What's going on?" Stiles wrung his hands nervously while Scott took a deep breath, his eyes still closed as he listened intently.

"They say they're doing some sort of project… opening unsolved cases…"

"And?"

"And… they mentioned the murders… Peter's murders… from when I was first turned…"

"Do you think they know –"

"About the supernatural? I don't know… but they seem a little too nosy for the FBI, and that's coming from the son of an FBI agent."

Stiles thought for a moment.

"They could be frauds…" he stated.

"What?" Scott asked, surprised.

"Think! They're ballsy enough to carry sawed off shotguns and hunt werewolves. And imagine how much easier their job would be if they could get the inside scoop in each town by just whipping up a badge."

"Well, their job is hunting and killing me so if they have that kind of power…" Scott trailed off nervously.

"But don't you see Scott?" Stiles said enthusiastically. "If I can prove they're fakes then we have the upper hand."

Scott looked hopefully at his friend.

"What do you need?"

"Their badges. One look at those puppies, and I'll know!"

"Well… then I think I have a plan… but I don't know if you're going to like it." Scott said.

"Why?" Stiles asked suspiciously.

"Cause if they see me they might kill me!" Scott exclaimed. "But you might get away with it…"

Stiles sighed.

"Fine, what's the plan?"

* * *

"So, what's the plan?" Sam asked as they walked through the lobby of the sheriff's station.

"I think we gotta visit a few of the victim's families, a coroner, anyone who can tell us how these murders went down because we aren't getting anything from the sheriff."

"Do you think he's in on it? Protecting whoever's involved?" Sam asked.

"Wait a second…" Dean stopped to think "He might not know exactly what's going on but we know someone who does..."

"His son!" They said simultaneously.

"I think it's time we have a little chat with Sheriff Jr." Dean said.

As they turned for the exit Sam crashed into a hooded kid walking swiftly past him, who basically used Sam's shoulder like a revolving door.

"Sorry..." the kid apologized quickly and continued walking until he disappeared around the corridor. Sam exchanged a look with Dean.

"Was that..." Dean asked what they were both thinking.

"Yeah..." Sam said. He stopped for a second and felt his jacket's chest pocket, where he kept his badge. It was empty. Sam and Dean exchanged yet another look and they both turned to look in the direction of the kid. Sure enough, there was a head peeking just around the corridor. It poked back around the corner when it detected the two sets of eyes on it, but it was too late. Dean set off at a brisk pace for the corridor.

"Dean!" Sam said tiredly, but followed his brother.

As Dean rounded the corridor corner the brown haired teen jumped at the sight of him and tried to make his escape but it was too late. Dean grabbed the kid by the collar and pushed his back against the wall.

"Alright Buddy," Dean snarled at the teen. "I don't know what your deal is, or who you're trying to protect but I just want you to know that this isn't a game, okay! People are dying. Now despite what you probably think, we are not the bad guys here!"

The teen let out a soft chuckle. "Not the bad guys, hunh? Last time I checked good guys don't chase teenagers through the woods with shotguns or try to pose as FBI agents!"

Dean loosened his grip on the kid's shirt a little. "How'd you..."

The kid held up Sam's badge and Dean broke eye contact for just a second to inspect it.

"You made these all wrong... everyone knows the agent's code is supposed to go on the bottom left. Also, the FBI have hair regulations and your friend there-" He poked his head at Sam. "violates pretty much all of them."

There was a moment of silence as Sam self-consciously tucked his hair behind his ears. Dean let go of the teen and snatched the badge from him.

"You're a smart kid," Dean said "but you're making a dumb decision. What you don't understand is that your friend isn't himself anymore. He's a blood thirsty animal that can and will hurt you and I can't let that happen. I don't expect for you to understand, so just stay outta my way." Dean turned to walk away, irritation clear on his face but was stopped.

"I don't think  _you_  understand!" The teen stood tall despite the fact that Dean was a lot taller than he was. "My friend has never and is never going to hurt anyone. And if you try to hurt him you'll have to hurt me too."

Dean stopped and stared at the boy, stunned at his bravery, but Sam smiled. He admired the boy's stubbornness.

"What's your name?" he asked. The boy was confused at Sam's friendly tone, hesitant to answer.

"Stiles..." he said, in a flat tone.

"Why don't you walk with us, Stiles?" Sam ignored the look Dean was giving him, and smiled reassuringly. Slowly, Stiles stepped past Dean and headed in the direction of Sam's outstretched arm. They walked out into the parking lot and stopped when they reached the Impala.

"Um..." Stiles said shyly, as Sam sat on the hood of the vehicle and looked in his direction. "You know that I am the sheriff's son so if you..."

"We're not going to hurt you Stiles… I just wanted to talk somewhere more private."

Stiles scratched the back of his neck and nervously glanced at Dean, who was leaning up against the driver's door. "Okay but what about-"

"Don't mind Dean he's just a little… grumpy." Sam smiled, as Dean rolled his eyes.

"Okay so... what did you want to talk about?" Stiles asked "I think we established all the threatening stuff in there, so-"

"I'm not here to threaten you either. I want to hear your side of the story."

Stiles and Dean both looked at Sam with puzzled looks on their faces.

"If you said you're friend, the one we were chasing last night, didn't do this... then I want to know who you think did."

Stiles was a little hesitant to answer, almost as if he thought this was too good to be true. He started telling them his story cautiously, but ended it in a full gallop.

"So you're saying there's a whole pack of werewolves…" Sam started.

"Yes." Stiles confirmed.

"Wait… what's a Banshee?" Dean interrupted.

"To be honest… not really sure…"

"And a were-coyote, seriously?"

"Okay," Stiles cut in "I think that's enough with 'question period'. My turn. Are you guys going to leave my friend alone or what?"

Sam and Dean looked at each other for a second. Dean stepped towards Stiles.

"Why don't you let us meet this Scott and we can go from there?"


	4. Chapter 4

The Impala rumbled through the streets of Beacon Hills. Stiles watched as the familiar houses and storefronts sped by. He sat nervously in the back seat while  _CCR_  blared through the vehicle.

"Dean, can you turn that down a little bit?" The long-haired hunter named Sam said, looking up from a file folder. Dean stared at his brother.

"What?" he said as he reached for the volume knob and cranked it higher. "Sorry Sammy… can't hear you! Music's too loud."

" _I see a bad moon a-rising_ ," The radio blared, " _I see trouble on the way_."

Sam rolled his eyes, but ultimately returned to the file he was reading. Stiles cleared his throat and spoke as loud as he could over the music.

"Uh… it'll be the next left after these lights." He said. Dean eyed him through the rear view mirror. When Stiles looked back at him, he quickly shifted his gaze back to the road and turned the music down slightly.

Stiles still couldn't believe he was doing everything he was told not to as a kid. He'd gotten into a car with two complete strangers and was telling them where he lived. Not only that, he was leading two werewolf hunters straight to his werewolf friend. Had he lost his mind?

No. For some reason Stiles felt like he could trust these guys. Maybe it was Sam's politeness that made him feel like a friend, or the constant looks of concern from Dean that made him feel like he had a protective older brother. Either way, he was only 50% sure he wasn't falling into a trap and leading the hunters straight to their target.

Dean turned left onto the street Stiles had indicated. They drove along in an awkward silence, listening to the song blaring through the radio.

* * *

" _Don't go 'round tonight, it's bound to take your life. There's a bad moon on the rise_."

Dean noticed the kid shifting nervously in the back seat. Looking back on it, he realized that " _Bad Moon Rising_ " wasn't the best song choice for the trip. Hastily he turned off the radio, which caught Sam's attention. He followed Dean concerned look through the rear view mirror. He closed his folder and cleared his throat.

"So, um… Stiles…" he started "How long has your dad been the sheriff?"

There was a dense silence as Sam kicked himself for his failed attempt at small talk. However, to his surprise the young boy answered quite politely.

"I don't really know actually…" he said, staring out the window, "I guess it's been a few years now since he was promoted. Take a right at the stop sign."

"Must be cool…"Dean said, obeying Stiles's directive, "Having your dad as the sheriff."

"Yeah…" Stiles smirked. "Especially when he lets me help with the cases."

Sam turned around in his seat to look at the kid.

"You mean you've helped your father solve some of these cases?"

Stiles looked a little worried, as if he'd done something wrong.

"I mean… I help out here and there… where I can." He said cautiously. "I do a lot more when it comes to supernatural cases. That's kind of our specialty"

"Our… as in you and Scott?"

Stiles nodded.

"How long has Scott been… like this." Sam asked curiously.

"Well… he was bitten at the beginning of freshman year but he only became an Alpha recently."

"Alpha?" Dean said quizzically "You mean… of the pack?"

" _My_  pack, yeah." Stiles answered defensively. "That's it there. The grey house with the Jeep parked in front."

Dean pulled the Impala into the driveway beside the beat up blue Jeep. The trio got out and made their way to the door with Stiles in the lead. He opened the door only to be ambushed by a young blond boy with a baseball bat.

"Stand back!" he exclaimed. "A-and let my friend go!"

Stiles put his hands up either in defense or to calm the kid down.

"Whoah, whoah Liam, it's alright. I'm alright." He assured the kid. "I'm not a hostage; I brought them here. We can trust them… I think…"

The baseball bat dipped.

"And why are you using my baseball bat? You have claws and fangs." Stiles remarked.

"Oh… I- " Liam began, looking at the bat in his hands. "I panicked!" He concluded.

Stiles rolled his eyes and strolled past him towards the kitchen, Sam and Dean followed with the teen with the bat took up the rear.

They walked into the dining room where three other teens were gathered around the dining table. Sam barely recognized the boy they met in the woods, Scott, without his fangs and glowing red eyes, but he was seated at the head of the table. He jumped out of his chair when he saw them enter. The other two teens turned to face them, a young girl with short brown hair and a scowl and anther older looking girl with long red hair. Claws sprang from the short haired girls fingers. She growled.

"Stand down, Malia" Scott said slowly.

"It's alright Malia. I brought them here." Stiles said.

"Are you crazy?" the redhead exclaimed.

"Maybe but… I'm pretty sure they can help us."

* * *

Scott was pretty shocked to see the hunters waltz into their meeting, but he trusted his best friend's instincts and if he trusted them then… Oh God, what was that old saying his mom used as a mantra? If Stiles jumped off a cliff would you? Stiles may be a trouble maker, but Scott still trusted him with his life.

After brief and kind of awkward introductions the group got back to discussing the problem at hand. He had already filled the pack in on what happened in the woods and he noticed that while the attention of the hunters was on the documents on the table or on someone else in the room almost everyone else's eyes were on the hunters. It would take a while before they could fully trust the two strangers, especially after they had almost killed Scott. They were, however, very knowledgeable in the supernatural and Scott didn't know if he found that impressive or suspicious. Nevertheless, Scott's attention was drawn back to the discussion.

"So all these recent murders…You guys think it's a rogue were-wolf?" Dean asked.

"An Omega?" Sam added.

"Well it wasn't one of us if that's what you were thinking." Malia pipped up. Stiles put a hand on her shoulder, calming her down.

"We know it is." Stiles said confidently. "We saw him in the reserve the night…" He trailed off nervously. Sam inhaled sharply. He got the point.

"Alright. How do we catch this son of a bitch?" Dean asked.

"Well… He's probably just been bitten." Lydia hypothesized. "The murders have been happening according to the moon cycle after all."

"Well, there aren't very many ways to be turned." Malia said. "You're either bitten by one of us or-"

"Peter." Stiles finished her sentence.

"Who?" Dean asked.

"He's the wolf that turned me." Scott clarified. "He was the one behind all the 'mountain lion' killings."

Sam nodded his head in recognition.

"I think it's time we gave Peter Hale a visit." Lydia concluded.


	5. Chapter 5

Dean didn't know how he ended up squished into the passenger seat of the beat-up Jeep, yet somehow the keys to his baby were passed to his brother and he was forced to ride shotgun in Stiles' excuse of a vehicle. Dean honestly had no idea how the Jeep was still running with the noises coming out from under the hood. Yet on they drove. If only he had said something earlier...

* * *

"I think we should split up," Sam suggested. "One group would go question Mr Hale, and the other head back to the Reserve where Scott and Stiles saw the Omega."

"I agree," said Scott. "If it's all right with you guys I'd rather avoid any kind of contact with Peter... we have a... history."

Scott rubbed his side subconsciously.

"I'm with Scott on that one." Lydia chimed in. "Plus I might be more useful to the search, with my..." She waved her hand in the air searching for the right word. "Banshee…thing..."

"Sounds good," Sam said. "I can go with you guys and Dean can go with Stiles and Malia?"

"Uh... well-" Dean started.

"Wait what about me?" Liam asked defensively. Stiles turned to the younger boy.

"You're going to go home and study for that Math test tomorrow."

Liam just frowned and muttered to himself.

"I hate Math."

"Same" Malia mouthed back.

And with that, they were on the road. Dean didn't even have time to protest. Now they were rumbling along through the streets of Beacon Hills and as they drove along Dean could feel a pair of eyes drilling a hole into the back of his head. He checked the rearview mirror to confirm his suspicion and sure enough the young girl, Malia, was staring daggers at him. Before he could say anything Stiles cleared his throat.

"So uh… Dean…or Mr Winchester…" he started awkwardly.

"Please, call me Dean." Dean said. He did not like the sound of "Mr Winchester". It made him feel old. Shit… maybe Sam was right, maybe he was getting old.

"Right." Stiles continued "You and your brother have been hunting the supernatural for a while now, hunh?"

"Yeah… Our dad trained us when we were young." Dean said, "I have to say, in all my hunting experience I've yet to run into a were-coyote…"

"Well, aren't you lucky." Malia growled.

That ended the conversation pretty quickly.

Finally, they arrived at the address and the three of them climbed out of the jeep.

"Peter Hale… So this is the creep turning kids into werewolves?" Dean asked snidely, "And he lives in a Condo?"

"Well he used to live in a burned down house, but I guess it got a little too drafty." Stiles replied

With that, he punched the doorbell.

Less than a minute later, the door opened.

"Well, well, well… who do we have here…?" Peter said, "What mess do you need me to get you out of this time?"

"Your own." Malia replied. "We know you turned that kid Peter, tell us who it is?"

"What kid? I didn't turn anybody!" Peter snapped back. He looked at Stiles "Well except for your little friend Scott, although he seems to have gotten the better deal in the long run."

"Cut the crap Peter." Stiles said.

"What crap? I'm telling you, you're barking up the wrong tree here."

Malia looked at Stiles, asking him with her eyes what to do next. Dean couldn't get a word in before the lone wolf continued.

"Why is it whenever anything goes wrong with your little gang you're always blaming me? Haven't I done enough for you kids? I think you've forgotten Stiles, you'd still be possessed by a homicidal Japanese demon if it weren't for me."

Stiles looked down ashamed and Malia growled. He struck a nerve, even Dean could tell.

"Alright douchebag listen up," Dean stepped in front of the kids, "There's an Omega out there killing people because the son of a bitch who turned him didn't take responsibility for his own actions. Considering your past and the fact that you're the only other lone wolf in town, I'd say we have every right to believe it was you. So either you own up to it or tell us who will, because I'm not buying this bullshit. We all know that somehow, in some way, you are involved."

Peter glared at Dean for a moment then sighed.

"Fine. I'll tell you what I know." Peter said. "But afterwards you and you're pack need to leave me alone."

* * *

The Impala raced down the highway, scattering loose pebbles of asphalt into the ditch as it went by.

"This is a pretty sweet car." Scott said from the back seat.

"Thanks," Sam said, "Dean takes really good care of it… Oh yeah, I forgot to tell you: Don't touch anything."

Lydia, who had been previously checking her makeup in the front visor mirror, folded it back up gently.

"So Lydia… you're a Banshee right." Sam asked.

"I am."

"So what exactly does that mean?"

"Not entirely sure, but basically I can sense when someone's going to die." she replied nonchalantly.

"Fun." Sam said.

"It's this turn right here!" Scott piped up from the back.

When they got to the entrance of the Reserve they soon realized they weren't the only ones there. A half a dozen squad cars lined the tree line and there were officers crowding a clearing a few yards into the forest.

"Shit." Scott said, "So, this wasn't in the plan."

"It's alright, I've got my badge." Sam said, "I can try and talk to the Sheriff again and see what-"

"No offence Sam," Lydia cut in, "But I think we'd have better luck with the Sheriff… we have more of a history."

Sam did his best not to sound taken aback.

"Oh… Uh yeah, yeah no problem. I'll just, uh… wait in the car, I guess."

Scott and Lydia climbed out of the car and headed towards the clearing. They didn't even reach the police tape when Sheriff Stilinski saw them and hung his head. He left the group of officers he was talking to and headed in the teenagers' direction.

"So… what am I dealing with here…" He asked as he ducked under the police tape. "A were-fox or a were… bear o-or some other crazy thing?"

"No, no those don't exist." Scott replied. "At least I don't think they do…"

"An Omega, sir." Lydia said "But… maybe we should talk more privately…" She nodded her head towards the Impala, where Sam, sitting up against the hood, waved slightly.

"Isn't that one of those agents who-" Stilinski started.

"Yeah." Scott cut in. "Funny story…"

* * *

"So…" Stilinski said, staring at Sam, "You guys are hunters… like the Argents?"

"The name sounds familiar…" Sam said.

"That's not the point," Scott cut in. "The point is there's a kid out there who doesn't know how to control their powers and they're hurting people."

"Wait… are you sure they're a kid?" Stilinski asked. Scott rubbed his neck.

"I-I think so, I mean I never really got a good look…"

"Because that person over there," Stilinski pointed to the body in the clearing, covered with a sheet. "He's a kid. And I've been trying to figure out a way to explain his claws and fangs to the coroner!"

"What?" Lydia asked, shocked.

"Do you mean… that's our Omega?" Sam asked.

"This just got a lot more complicated…" said Scott.


	6. Chapter 6

"Sure, make yourself comfortable…" Peter said as Stiles plopped down on his couch. Malia sat carefully beside him, not taking her eyes off of Peter, and Dean took the armchair.

"So who is it?" Dean asked.

"Your Omega? Yes, well… it's a bit complicated."

"How?" Malia asked.

"Because your Omega isn't exactly an Omega. She's a Hale."

"When the Hale house burnt down we lost almost everyone. Unfortunately... my sister, Valerie Hale, survived the fire. I don't know how she did it or where she's been all these years but... she's alive."

"But how do you know that?" Malia asked.

"Because she came to my house!" Peter snapped back. "Obviously I need to move... to many people visit me here..."

"What did she say? What did she do?" Dean asked.

"Well... She asked me about an old scroll that was passed down from our ancestors. Apparently, it had some sort of ritual written on it that could give you great power. I told her that if it even survived the fire it was probably stashed in the vault, like most of the stuff from the old house."

"You told her?" Stiles exclaimed.

"Oh... did I fail to mention that all this happened while her claws were at my throat?" Peter replied swiftly.

Stiles rolled his eyes.  _What a drama queen!_

"Yes. I told her." He continued, "She wasn't like herself at all she was angry and distracted... and then she left. The next day, I went to check the vault and it had been trashed. I don't know if she found it but..."

"What's the ritual?" Dean asked. "I mean, what does she have to do to-"

"Sacrifice," Peter said. The word rang through the room.

"Why does it always have to be sacrifice...?" Stiles mumbled.

"Three of your own Betas." Peter continued. "Eat their hearts on the night of the new moon... and you've got unspeakable power."

_Ding!_

Stiles jumped at the sudden vibration in his pocket. He checked his phone and sure enough, there was one new message from Scott:

_Dude, the thing the Omega was eating last night was another werewolf! Meet at sheriff's station ASAP!_

"Uhh... guys..." Stiles looked at Malia and Dean. "We gotta go... now!"

* * *

Sheriff Stilinski was sort of disappointed his suspicions about the FBI agents were right. Deep down, he was hoping they'd come in and take care of some of the shit-show cases that were piling up on his desk. Instead, he had to spend an hour in the morgue trying to revive the fainted coroner. Now he was sitting at his desk listening to four teenagers and two grown men talk about werewolves and sacrifices at new moon. God he needed a drink.

"I don't understand..." Sam said "Including this wolf, there have been four deaths by animal attacks this month. I thought Peter said she only needed three?"

"Maybe when she turned one of them they lost control and killed someone else?" Lydia suggested.

"Or maybe when she bit one they didn't survive the transformation and she didn't want to waste a perfectly good heart?" Stiles pitched in.

"Wait... how do we know how many Beta's she's turned and killed already?" Dean said

"We already do..." the Sheriff said, finally catching up with the conversation.

"What? How?" Malia demanded.

"I've done reports for each of the bodies and... the first and third victims were definitely human, but the second..." The sheriff shook his head. "I thought I was being paranoid or seeing things but, I could have sworn she had claws... on what was left of her hand."

"Wait... hand? Like, singular?" Stiles asked curiously.

"The body was almost unrecognizable; I didn't know what to think," Stilinski said.

"So if she's already got two Betas..." Scott started.

"She only needs one more." Stiles finished, a smirk spreading across his face. "Guys... I think I've got a plan."

* * *

From the looks on everyone's faces, Stiles concludes that the group was either super impressed with his plan or extremely horrified by it. Malia was the first to speak to it.

"Are you insane?" She exclaimed. Well, that settled the impressed vs horrified debate.

"Come on, I think it could really work," Stiles said. "And if you look at the victims she's got a type: human teenager-"

"We are not using you for bait, Stiles!" Malia said.

"She's right Stiles," Sam said, much more gently. "We can't let you do that, it's too dangerous."

"Actually... as much as I hate to admit it, I think Stiles might be on to something," Scott said, looking at Stiles.

"What?" Lydia asked.

"We've got a whole pack, and she's on her own." Scott began, "If she gets anywhere near Stiles I know two guys who are really good with shotguns!"

Sam and Dean looked at each other uncertainly.

"Plus... Stiles is a pretty good fighter. Have you seen him with a baseball bat?"

Sheriff Stilinski chuckled softly to himself.

"I'm just saying... I think this could work." Scott finished.

"No."

Everyone turned to look at Dean, the source of the objection.

"No." He repeated. "There's no way I'm dangling a kid's life in front of a homicidal werewolf."

"But-" Stiles tried.

"No. We'll find another way. End of discussion."

* * *

With that Dean turned and stormed out of the office.

"What was that?" Sam asked his brother once he caught up with him in the parking lot.

"What was what?" Dean replied.

"That! In there." Sam snapped back. "Last night you were ready to put a bullet in that kid and now you want to-"

"I was not-" Dean started to shout, but stopped when a couple of Deputies passed them. "I was not going to put a bullet in his brain... I... I don't know what happened last night. I was just so angry I... the point is I am not letting that kid do this. He's been through enough shit already."

Dean opened the door to the Impala and got in. Sam did the same.

"What?" He asked, slamming the door behind him. "What do you mean?"

"I mean the kid got possessed, Sam. A friggen sixteen-year-old kid!" Dean exclaimed. "And Scott got turned into a werewolf when he was a freshman, Malia's family died when she turned into a coyote and Lydia can literally sense when her friends are going to die. I think these kids have been through enough already."

Sam sat silently in the passenger seat, staring sadly at the Sheriff's Station.

"These kids didn't get to be kids Sammy because of all the supernatural bullshit we're supposed to stop..." Dean shook his head defiantly. "We're the hunters here Sammy, if we can't take care of one were-bitch than why are we here?"

Sam nodded and looked at his brother.

"Okay... we'll leave the kids out of it... but what's our plan."

Dean turned the key and the Impala roared to life. He smirked.

"I was thinking we'd come up with it on the way there..."


	7. Chapter 7

The light of the moon reflected off the shiny black Impala as the car doors opened. The Winchester brothers climbed out and made their way to the back of the vehicle, Sam illuminating his flashlight as Dean opened the trunk. He began rummaging through their weapons when suddenly a bright light came from behind them. They turned around, shading their eyes from the headlights of the familiar blue Jeep as it jostled it's way to a stop, followed by the Sheriff's squad car.

"Son of a bitch…" Dean murmured under his breath as the pack of teenagers began to climb out of both cars. Among them were Scott, Stiles, Malia, Liam and the Sheriff.

"What are you guys doing here?" Dean asked, "Shouldn't you be at home, studying for math tests or something?"

"We're here to take down the rogue Omega." Scott replied, "Because whether you like it or not this is our town and we have to protect it. And if we don't do this, people will die."

Sam turned to the Sheriff. "Are you really okay with this?" he asked empathetically. The Sheriff shook his head.

"I can't believe I'm saying this but… Yes." The Sheriff set his jaw. "Yes, because I've been through enough shit in this town to know that I can trust Scott and his pack. And…" He looked at Stiles, "I can most definitely trust my son."

Stiles let the side of his mouth curl into a small smile. The Sheriff did the same.

"And," Scott continued, "We trust you." Scott looked at Sam and Dean in turn. "If we work together I know for a fact that no one…" He glanced at Stiles, "no one will get hurt tonight."

Sam and Dean shared a look, making their decision.

"All right then," Sam started.

"Let's get this son of a bitch" Dean finished.

It only took about fifteen minutes to get everyone into position with the right weapons in hand. They found a nice clearing with good coverage and an easy escape route if necessary, and stationed themselves around it. Scott covered the North side, while Malia and the Sheriff covered the West. Sam and Liam took care of the East, leaving Dean to cover the South. Everyone was ready, including the most important piece of their plan: the bait.

Stiles sat patiently on a tree stump warming his hands over a small fire. They figured if his scent wasn't strong enough to attract the Omega a bright light in the middle of the murky dark woods sure was. And there they stayed, waiting anxiously for any sign of movement that would threaten Stiles. They were not expecting what came next.

An ear piercing howl tore through the cool night, followed by another and another until a whole chorus of wolves could be heard coming from every direction. Stiles jumped up from his stump and whipped his head around the clearing, heart pounding. He could hear the growls and barks, and then the grunts and shouting and finally the gunshots.

Not good. he thought.

He began to make a break for the escape route, as previously, discussed but was stopped dead in his tracks. A woman stood between him and his safety and she did not look friendly. Burn scars covered her arms, chest and half of her face. Her black, stringy hair hung in matted clumps around her shoulder and her eyes shone bright blue. Jagged claws jutted from her fingertips, caked with dirt. She smiled slyly at Stiles.

"Hello, little boy… didn't mommy ever tell you not to go to the woods alone at night?" She tilted her head slightly. "The big bad wolves might get you."

"What did you do?" Stiles asked cautiously. Valerie Hale looked at him with a sly smile.

"What did you think Stiles, that I wouldn't have backup?" She laughed slightly, "You wouldn't believe how easy it is to enchant a pack of grey wolves… especially with help of a forbidden magical scroll."

"How do you know my name?" Stiles asked, slowly backing away from Valerie.

"Oh, I know all about you and your little pack. I've been watching you for quite some time now. Even before my pathetic nephew left…" Valerie paused, eyeing Stiles from head to toe, "Yes, he seemed to like you for some reason…"

Stiles continued to make his slow escape, listening through the cacophony of shouts and growls for a way out of the clearing.

"Oh I know, maybe he liked you for your vulnerability and weakness!" Valerie said as if to herself. "I mean, who can resist a helpless boy who destroyed his own friends and family?"

Stiles stopped dead in his tracks. Valerie could see she hit a sore spot.

"I really did enjoy the Nogitsune's spectacle Stiles," She continued, "What a great team you made. You two could've really cleaned up… what a shame he had to go… I guess I'll just have to finish where he left off." Valerie stared at Stiles, licking her lips. Without hesitation she lunged at Stiles, grabbing him by the arm, claws digging into his flesh. Stiles cried out in pain as Valerie tugged him closer.

"You know I was having some trouble…" She continued, face so close to Stiles he could smell her rotten breath. "getting Betas for my sacrifices. Either one wouldn't survive the bite, or another would go out and kill another stupid human. I was getting sooo frustrated."

She dug her claws in deeper causing Stiles to cry out again, falling to his knees.

"But then you! You came right to me!" She shouted maniacally, spittle flying from her lips. "The last piece I needed!"

Stiles struggled in her grip, trying to break free and ease his pain.

"Oooh! I guess you are strong... and resilient. You survived the Nogistune after all; surely you can survive the Bite."

"Arrrgh!" Stiles cried, the pain becoming almost too much to bear.

"And who knows maybe it was meant to be? Maybe, one way or another, Stiles Stilinski was meant to be the downfall of Beacon Hills... and of all his family and friends."

"Go to hell!" Stiles shouted, shaking with anger and pain.

"Oh don't worry sweetie," Valerie said, running her filthy claws gently down his cheek yet still tearing his skin. "you'll only be in excruciating pain until you turn... then I'll kill you!"

With that she bared her fangs, ready to plunge them into Stiles' arm.

"HEY!" a deep shout came from across the clearing, behind Stiles. Both the wolf and the boy turned to look. Dean stood defiantly, pointing his gun at the pair.

"Try turning my friend with no head," he said.

Valerie tilted her head in confusion. Dean readied his gun.

"Stiles! Get down!"

Stiles dove to the ground as a shot rang through the clearing catching Valerie Hale straight between the eyes. She fell to the ground, releasing Stiles as she fell. The wolves in the surrounding woods fell silent, retreating now that they were free of the spell.

Dean rushed over to Stiles.

"Are you okay?" He asked.

"Yeah…" Stiles said, as if still in shock. He turned to the Omega lying dead beside him. "Try eating out someone's heart with that in your brain."

Stiles smiled mischievously at Dean who shook his head and chuckled.

Suddenly two figures crashed through the trees into the clearing, drawing the duo's attention. Malia rushed straight to Stiles and gathered him in a bone-crushing hug, with the sheriff joining in right behind her. Scott crashed into the clearing next, followed by Liam and Sam. All unharmed... well, only a few minor scrapes. They took turns hugging each other: Sam checking Stiles' wound, the Sheriff pulling Dean into his embrace.

They won this battle… for now.


	8. Chapter 8

The sun rose on Beacon Hills, bringing the illusion of warmth to the chilly morning. Birds chirped happily in the trees. Dean sat on the hood of his Impala as Sam loaded their duffle bags into the back. He watched as the birds flew from tree to tree, blissfully unaware that their town was brimming with supernatural activity.

"You ready?" Sam asked as he closed the trunk.

"Not quite..." Dean said spying a vehicle driving towards them down the street.

Stiles pulled the blue Jeep into the motel parking lot and cut the engine with a huge rattle. Scott, Stiles, Malia and Lydia climbed out, meeting the brothers beside the Impala.

"Y'know you should really get that checked out." Dean commented, nodding his head towards the Jeep.

"Just cause the check engine light is on?" Stiles retorted, "The check engine light has always been on."

The group laughed, then fell into an awkward silence. Sam was the first to break it.

"You guys sure have a strong pack and a strong leader," he said smiling at Scott. "I was going to say 'call us if you ever need help' but... it seems like it would be the other way around."

"You're sure you guys can't stay a few more days?" Lydia asked, "There really is more to Beacon Hills then murderous were-wolves."

Dean smiled.

"I'm sure we'll be back... eventually."

With that, they began giving each other goodbye hugs and handshakes, during which Dean pulled Stiles aside.

"Hey kid," he started, "I wanted to give you something..."

Dean pulled a necklace out of his pocket and handed it to Stiles. The pendant on the chain was a silver pentagram, with different words and symbols scrawled onto it.

"It's not as reliable as the anti-possession tattoo but, as long as you're wearing it nothing can get in your head and take over again."

Stiles stared at the necklace, not sure what to say. Dean scratched his neck nervously, afraid he might've gone too far and offended the teen.

"I just thought it might help you sleep a little better with all this Nogitsune crap going on-"

Stiles cut Dean off by pulling him into a tight hug. Dean hugged him tightly in return. When they pulled away Stiles hastily wiped tears from his eyes and put the necklace over his neck.

"Thank you, Dean." He said.

"Don't worry about it, kid." Dean smiled back.

And so with a few more hugs and waves goodbye the brothers climbed into their Impala and shot off towards the city limits. As they sped along they passed the sign reading:  _Thanks for Visiting Beacon Hills. We hope you Come Again Soon!_  The brothers looked at each other and smiled, certain they would be back for another visit to the supernatural hotspot.

_*Fin*_


End file.
